Dreams Do Come True
by Android 30
Summary: This is the story of how two young teenage girls found out, they really could have whatever they wanted, just that, it came with a price.. their lives.. (Did I get your attention??) (*Three New Chapters added/Not quite finished*)
1. A Day At The Mall...?

**Chapter 1**

  
  
****

**Madison Morgan and Jessica Christian are the best of friends. Some even think they're twins. They've been seen almost everywhere together and they look alike. Jessica's hair is a light blonde, past her shoulders. Her eyes are a sea green. Madison's hair is a strawberry blonde and the same length as Jessica's own. Her eyes are a blue green, more blue, then green, but you could still see their true color. They both have their ears pierced. One hole in each ear No other body parts pierced though. They would never do that.**

**They're also near the same weight and height, so they share most of each other's clothing, like when they sleep over and never had anything to wear back. And being that way, it was easy to buy gifts for each other. Madison is 16 and Jessica is 18, so it's _almost_ older sister, younger sister. But... there is one thing they don't share: boyfriends. No one would share boyfriends, but they do tell each other every detail of a date. It might seem wrong for the boys, but these two don't hold back. They also love anime, all anime, but especially Dragonball Z. They got in trouble for the same show.**

**School had just let out and Madison and Jessica had detention. They'd started a food fight when Adam Hill had made a bad remark about Dragonball Z. He had said girls shouldn't be so interested in shows like that; they should stick to stuff that suits them. He also said that Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten shouldn't call themselves fighters. They were lousy. Even though they liked everyone in DBZ equally, the names of their favorites were in there... in the list of names he called. That had made them really mad and was happy for food.**

**They had each grabbed a plate of food from a tray nearby and shoved it in Adam's face. With surprising strength, he was propelled backwards and into a nearby table. He stood up and wiped most of the food from his face. He glared at them and grabbed a nearby tray and heaved it at them. Jessica ducked and Madison moved off to the side. The tray hit the ground, but not before its contents hit a few students nearby. Then someone shouted: "FOOD FIGHT!!" and then whole thing began. Now here they were, down on their hands and knees, along with Adam, cleaning the cafeteria.**

**Jessica dropped her cloth in her water bucket and it made a splash. "Adam, this is all your fault, you know. We would've been home, getting some sleep, so tomorrow, me and Madison could spend the day at the mall." Jessica gripped the side of her bucket and felt like dumping the whole lot of water over Adam's head, but refrained. That would only bring more detention upon their heads. She sighed and squeezed out her rag, moving to clean off the walls, where pudding and cake, and other numerous stains lay.**

**By the time they had cleaned the whole Cafeteria, top to bottom, side from side, it was well past 5:00 p.m. (Big Cafeteria). They stood back and admired their work. "I do say, it looks much cleaner than how it usually looks." Madison commented. Adam nodded, "I have to agree with you on that one." Madison tilted her head and looked at him from the side. She turned around and faced him, holding out her hand. "We're sorry." she said, "Aren't we, Jess?" She elbowed Jessica in her side. "Yeah... sorry." she muttered. Adam and Madison shook hands and then Jessica and Adam.**

**Jessica dusted off her clothes, even though it wasn't much help, since they had almost permanent food stains. "I say we get going." she said, picking up her bucket with the cloth inside of it. The three of them turned in their buckets and left the cafeteria, and the school building altogether. As Madison and Adam went down the same sidewalk, in the other direction from Jessica's, she turned back around and walked slowly. "Hey Jess!" she called, "Don't forget. Mall: 11:00. Be there!" Jessica nodded and Madison turned back around, running to catch up to Adam. Jessica went her separate way.**

**As Jessica walked along the path to her house, she decided to take the short cut to her house. She was already late. She turned off just a few ways up from the public park. The October leaves crunched and crinkled under her feet as she walked along. The wind picked up around her. And the leaves swirled in a tiny tornado. She felt a shiver go up her spine and she quickly turned around. She swore she saw a flash of blue dart through the bushes... but they weren't moving.**

**She looked on for a few more seconds, then turned back around, continuing on her way. She pulled her jacket up to her ears and wrapped her arms around herself. She neared the other end of the shortcut, where her house was, when the wind picked up again. The leaves swirled around her, forming a slight wall. Through the leaves, Jessica thought she saw two people talking. Not really able to see them, but their clear outlines. The wind dropped and the leaves slowly fluttered to the ground. She looked around and saw no one.**

**She shook her head and took off running. She didn't stop till she had reached the front door of her house. She leaned against the door, and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She looked around at her street and noticed all the different Halloween decorations the neighbors had up. She shuddered and muttered, "I hate Halloween." She took her house key out of her pocket and opened the door. She stepped in just as the streetlights came on. She looked back out and used that time to check the short cut.**

**Jessica didn't know what she saw exactly, but she knew she saw something. She stared for a few more unblinking moments, and then blinked a couple times. When she looked back again, no one, or anything was there. She shook her head; "I _really_ hate Halloween month." She stepped back in and closed the door behind her. Outside the leaves blew one final time and landed on her yard. Jessica ran up the stairs, two at a time, and headed for her room. She opened the door and then kicked it shut, running to her bed and plopping down on it, and falling asleep.**

**When Madison woke up on Saturday morning, she was sore all over from the cleaning the whole cafeteria. Her night didn't really help much, because it was just as bad. When they had left the school, Adam and Madison went one way and Jessica, the other. Adam and Madison then said their good-byes and parted on their streets. Madison's part of her neighborhood never seemed to have enough lights and so she wanted to hurry through as quickly as possible.**

**She had passed the local playground in her area and was well on her way home when she heard slight childish laughter behind her. She thought it was some of her neighborhood kids, but when she turned around, she saw no one. She shrugged and laughed it off, continuing on her way home. She reached the path for her house and started to get her keys out of her pocket. She held them in her hand and then suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder from behind.**

**She dropped her keys and turned around, throwing a punch at whomever had touched her. Someone caught her fist, but the someone who was there was either dead or a ghost, or invisible. Madison looked at her fist and then past her hand. She tried to pull her hand away, but whoever or whatever was there, held it tight. "Please," she whimpered, "Whoever or whatever you are, let go of my hand. I'm warning you. My hand is hurting but I have another one, and I can do damage to... whatever you are."**

**She really was scared and had a scream lodged in her throat that wouldn't come out. Her hand then fell to her side. She gasped and backed up, stumbling over one of the lawn ornaments. She fell over and landed on her but. "Ow!" she cried. She forgot the pain and began crawling backwards... still on her butt. She reached the bottom step, and continued crawling up. She reached her hand over her head and groped around for the doorknob until she finally gripped it.**

**She pulled herself up slightly and started to open the door, but shut it slowly. "Please," she started, "if you're still outside, give me some kind of sign, whoever you are." She waited a few minutes and the felt a slight chill ran up and down her cheek. She stiffened and started stammering unknown gibberish. "Please-- stay outside." she cried, "My parents don't allow me bringing home-- unknown strangers." She opened the door and rushed inside, the last thing hearing was slight laughter.**

**She leaned against the back of the door, bolting every lock and chain. She slid to the ground, and fell on her hands and knees. She shakily crawled up all of the stairs to her room. She gripped the doorknob so tight that she almost thought the handle was gonna pop off. She opened the door and swung inside with it. She landed on the floor and immediately bolted upright, closing it behind her. She took a deep breath and looked at her bed. It was so inviting and looking even more wonderful than it ever had looked.**

**She literally pounced on her bed, making sure her head hit the pillow, and falling asleep before her head hit the pillow. She shivered unconsciously as a chill ran through her room. The sheet on her bed moved upwards, and she moved over on the bed properly. The figure -- thing that was outside with her was now in her room. They moved back to the window and sat down, now having a voice and being able to touch stuff. The person looked her over and smiled.**

**Madison stretched and pulled the covers from off of her. She stopped halfway, with the covers hanging in her hands from midair. "I never got under my covers..." she mumbled. She looked around her room quickly. "If you're here now, I'm scolding you." she said, "I told you to stay out of my room. A girl needs her privacy." Madison swore she jumped a foot out of her bed when she was answered back, "Well, you didn't do anything throughout the whole night that I shouldn't have seen, or not been in here for."**

**"Y -- y -- you can talk?" Then she let the voice she heard sink in a little in her head. "Your voice..." she murmured, "It sounds familiar." Just then the door popped open, and her older brother, Ken, poked his head through the little space. "Who you talking to, squirt?" "No one." she answered, "Now get out of my room, and don't call me _'squirt'_." "Whatever, squirt." He laughed, and closed the door behind him as he left. Madison growled and turned her head back around the room. Her eyes landed on the clock and she gasped loudly.**

**She jumped up and grabbed her towel. She rushed into her joined bathroom. She locked the door, and turned on the sink. "You were here with me this whole night. Couldn't you have woken me up earlier?" she said to the person while brushing her teeth. The answer came from outside, and she gave a sigh of relief, nearly choking on the toothpaste. "I wasn't with you when you left your friend, someone else was. So I didn't know of any reason to wake you." She grumbled and stripped, then hopped into the shower. She came out quickly at ten minutes later.**

**She wrapped the towel around herself, and tied her hair up. She'd worn a shower cap over it. She walked back out into her room and looked around. "Okay. Whoever you are, you're gonna have to leave, because I gotta get dressed." she said. "I was going anyway. My time is up." Madison spotted a little sparkle over by her window. "_'My time is up''_?" She shook her head and gave a small cry, "God! I only have an hour left. I have no time to try and pick, I'll just improvise." She ran around her room, trying to get herself in order.**

**She rushed out of her room, and down the stairs. She rushed through the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast and stuffing it in her mouth. "Bye!" she said to her father and brother, "See you later." She rushed out of the house, grabbing her shoes along the way. She nearly tripped as she closed the door behind her. "Lucky girl." her father said, "She has somewhere to go, unlike most of _us_." He shot Ken a glance. Ken laughed nervously," I am going out later, Dad." He picked up a piece of toast and popped it into his mouth.**

**Jessica didn't feel like moving out of her bed. She had a massive headache and her eyes refused to open. "Jessica," came a voice, "You have to get up. Madison's waiting." Jessica buried her head further into her pillow and groaned. "Go away." she mumbled. "You have an hour and twenty minutes left." continued the voice. "I said go away." She pulled the pillow that was over her head away and tossed it over her head. Jessica felt someone grab her around her waist, and lifted her up, placing her on their shoulder.**

**"What the--?!" Jessica opened her eyes and looked all around her room. When she looked down, she gasped. She was just floating in the air, making her way over to the bathroom door. She began thrashing about and knocking at the invisible figure. "Let me go! You were the one following me last night! What are you?" she screamed, pounding at whatever held her. "Stop hitting me, woman!" the person growled, shaking her slightly.**

**Jessica gasped and fell still. The person shoved her into the bathroom and closed the door. As Jessica landed n the ground, she realized that she only had twenty, probably fifteen minutes left, to bathe, and an hour to get to the mall. She rushed into the shower, and popped out five minutes later, going straight to brushing her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, and one drying her face. "Um, listen." she said uneasily, "If you're in here, please leave. I need privacy." She saw sparkles by her bed, as the person disappeared.**

**Jessica quickly dried her skin and rushed into some clothes, fixing up her room also. She rushed out of her room and took the stairs two at a time. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother feeding Caleb as he sat in his high chair. She grabbed some fruit and gave her mom and Caleb a kiss before leaving. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Caleb." she said, waving over her shoulder, "Ill be back later." Caleb cooed happily as Jessica closed the door, the last spoon-ful of food, running out of his open mouth.**

**Jessica skipped off of the curb and across the street to the curb. She ran across the street, narrowly missing a few taxis and trucks. She hopped a ledge (in a skirt! o.O) and ran through people's yards, covering kiddy pools, and fences, in a single jump. She crossed the final street and reached the mall, and rushed to the front. Madison ran up next to her. At 10:30, both of them bumped into each other and jumped back a foot.**

**They calmed down and took long breaths. "W - well, looks like we're both on time -- early in fact." Madison nodded, "Looks like it. How 'bout we sit down?" Jessica didn't even nod, she just followed Madison over to the benches that were lined up on the side. They sat there for a few minutes, calming themselves down. Ten minutes later, they got up and started up to the mall, not saying one word about their afternoons, or nights.**

**They walked through the doors. and were thrown immediate smiles from everyone. Grown-ups. Teenagers. Anyone that thought the sight of twins was adorable. Because that's exactly what they looked like at that moment. They had worn the same outfit that day. Their red skirts, with a golden shirt, and red _and_ gold sneakers. Their hair was hanging down their shoulders and back, each with a piece tucked behind their hair.**

**They walked until they came to the store where they usually go. The Anime Video Store. They had a big sign out front on the window that said: _New Anime Releases._ Madison grabbed Jessica's hand and the two of them dragged each other inside, because Jessica had grabbed Madison's hand. They headed straight for the DBZ aisle, ignoring the stares and smiles from all of the other customers. They stopped right in front of the section with the new releases they were looking for.**

**Jessica spotted a video she'd been waiting for to come out. It was _Aika_, one of the last series tapes. She grabbed it off the shelf and hugged it close to her chest. "I've been waiting so long for this." she exclaimed, holding it out for Madison to see. Madison nodded and out of the corner of her eye, spotted the tape she wanted. She plucked it from the DBZ section.**

**Jessica put back the tape, to buy it later, and walked over to Madison, who was holding her tape in her hand. As she did, she felt strange. When she looked down, she almost screamed. Her hand was disappearing in front of her eyes. Jessica picked up a DBZ tape she'd always admired and looked it over. "Je - Jessica!" she stammered, putting the tape back. Jessica stared at her and dropped the tape she was holding. Madison's lower body portion was almost gone, and her top was fading fast.**

**She looked at her own body and saw the same thing happening. She gasped and reached for Madison, only to realize she was almost completely faded. "Madison!" she sobbed, "Mad, what's going on?" Madison's voice was barely above a whisper, "I don't know, but Jessi--" Jessica looked up and saw Madison was no longer beside her. Soon after, she completely vanished from the store.**   
  



	2. Greetings And Salutations

**Chapter 2**

  
  
  


**Madison didn't know how long she'd been unconscious, but when she came to, she like everything in her body was broken. All she remembered was being in the store with Jessica, and then she disappeared and appeared back in a tunnel, falling. She passed out too quickly to remember anything else. "Oh my, God. Jessica!" she exclaimed, pulling herself into a sitting position. She opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings.**

**Everything around her was all hazy and blurred. She reached and felt around for something to hold onto. She felt a big boulder and pulled herself onto it. She closed her eyes then opened them again. It didn't help much. Her face was sticky so she reached up and touched it. When her hand came back to her face, even through the blur, she could see the redness of the blood on her fingers.**

**She wiped it off. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called, "Jessica! Jessica, where are you?!" This time, she got an answer back. It was very faint though, "Mad! Maddy! I hear you!" Madison sighed, glad that her friend was alive and okay. "Madison, where are you?!" "I don't know, I can't see a thing!" Madison answered, "Where are you?" Jessica didn't answer back.**

**"Jess! Jessica!" Madison screamed. She tried to stand, but the pain shot through her whole body. She went as far as a few feet before falling unconscious from the immensity of the pain. Someone came by and saw her lying there, covered in blood, and picked her up, carefully, and headed for the city. He met up others, and they continued along, handling with care, the girls**

**Madison and Jessica had been brought to the same place, and were getting a great deal of medical attention. They'd been in a coma-like sleep for almost two weeks, and their injuries were healing quickly, thanks to something special. The first sign of recovery was when the second week was almost over. Their audience, and the ones who had brought in the girls, were always there. They never left and were going to be the first people the girls saw when they wake up.**

**Jessica was the first. The monitor beside her bed began to beep to her bodily reactions. Her breathing came without the use of the oxygen mask, and she groaned. Everyone looked at her, She moved slightly and then stopped. Everyone sighed. "Well, at least she made some movement." someone remarked. Suddenly she sat up and yanked the oxygen mask from her face, taking deep breaths.**

**ALmost everyone had been startled by her reaction. She had a bandage wrapped around her eyes, but that didn't stop her from pulling out the tubes in her arms, wincing at the pain. "Maddy." she cried, "Maddy, where are you?" she was about to get out of bed, but someone held her in place. "Let me go!" she screamed, "Madison might need me!" She pushed at the person holding her, only to no avail.**

**"I said let me g--" "Jess?" came Madison's soft voice, "Jess, is it really you?" The person held Jessica's shoulders and escorted her to Madison's bed. Jessica reached down and felt for Madison's hand. She held it and squeezed it. "Jessica, where are we?" Madison asked. "Well, if this bandage wasn't over my eyes, I'd tell you." They both gave a small laugh.**

**"Well, let's take them off." Madison suggested. They both reached up and began unwrapping the bandages over their eyes. They pulled off the pieces and let them fall. They blinked a couple times to adjust to the lighting. They looked at each other and smiled then their eyes opened wide. They weren't prepared for what they saw.**

**Madison had removed the tubes and things from her body, so she reached up and touched Jessica's face. "Jess, you face... it's changed. And so has you hair. It looks... anime-ish?" Jessica ran her hand through Madison's hair. "You shouldn't talk." she mumbled, "Your strawberry blond is slightly... a light pink. The strawberry is showing more than blond."**

**Their eyes had changed too. Jessica's eyes actually looked like the ocean, with sparkles and everything. The blue green in Madison's also shone out. Madison hugged Jessica tightly and she hugged back. Their had tears down their cheeks. "What happened to us? What have they done to us?!" they sobbed in unison. "Will you two shut up already!" growled a voice from behind.**

**They turned slowly, the tears still running down their faces. Standing, some sitting, over to the site was most of the Dragonball Z gang. Madison and Jessica chuckled nervously and the tears disappeared. "Hi." Madison muttered, "How ya doing?" Jessica gave a small wave. "Madison," she whispered, "I think these people wanna do us in. Let's get out of her. We'll take our clothes and ease out the door." Madison nodded.**

**They looked around for their clothes and found that they were near the group. "Forget the clothes!" Jessica hissed, "Let's just get out!" Madison threw back the covers off of her and made a mad dash for the door, Jessica right behind her. They made it through the door and halfway out, when they caught Jessica. "Maddy!" Madison turned around to see Vegeta holding Jessica around her waist.**

**She started back but Jessica shook her head. "Keep going!" she yelled. Madison turned back around and kept going. She made it past the gates, but didn't get too far after that. Trunks landed in front of her, making her fall backwards. "Who are you people!?" she screamed, picking up clumps of dirt and throwing them at him. "Get! Get! Shoo! Stay away!"**

**Trunks managed to miss most of the dirt clumps, but some caught him. One, which was really a mud ball, caught him straight in his face. Madison had to stop and laugh to herself. "I'm sorry." she said between giggles, "I really didn't mean for that to happen." He wiped the mud from his face. "That's okay." Trunks sighed. He picked her up around the waist and carried her back inside.**

**As Trunks got closer, Madison could hear Jessica's continuous ranting and raving, "I said let me go! You arrogant, _little_, prince! When I get my hands on you, I'll strangle you! Then rip our head from your body and tear out your brain!" Madison laughed. When they walked through the door, Madison saw that Vegeta had Jessica held tight, against his side, with her arms pressed against her side.**

**Jessica looked over as Trunks walked back in. "Maddy!" she squealed. She sucked in her breath a great deal and slid out of Vegeta's hold, rushing over to her friend. Everyone laughed at the look on Vegeta's face. Trunks let Madison go, and she hugged Jessica. "Can we still make a run for it?" Madison whispered, "The window's open, we could jump through it. They looked over a the mirror, measuring it up.**

**"It's a fair enough size to fit us, but only one of us is going to be able to make it through, the other one would or could get caught." Jessica turned and measured the distance between the door. "I'll be able to make it to the door, while they worry about you." she told Madison. They nodded. Madison put her head on Jessica's shoulder. She looked up at Trunks and stuck out her tongue.**

**Trunks raised an eyebrow at the gesture then ignored it. He had heard everything, but was going to let them go. What's the harm. Jessica inched Madison over to the window, slowly, so no one would notice. "Ready?" she asked her. Madison nodded. "Now." Jessica said. Madison let go of her and dived out of the window. Jessica sped off through the door. Everyone, except Trunks was a little surprised at the plan of escape, and didn't react in time.**

**As Madison landed outside then rolled to a stop, and got up, she looked around for Jessica. She spotted her running towards her. "Madison! Let's go!" Jessica yelled. She grabbed Madison's hand, and the two of them took off down the street. They ran into the nearest shop. They zipped through the aisles so quickly, no one saw, picking up a few things on the way. They then snuck into the dressing rooms.**

**When they came back out, Jessica had on a dark blue shirt with black pants and black sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and the end was hanging through the space in the back of the black cap. Madison was the same, except she was wearing a red shirt with a black, denim jacket over it, and she had her hair pulled up under the cap, so only her bangs were showing.**

**They walked out of the store like they were only looking around, and out onto the sidewalk. The tipped up the front of their caps and looked around. Behind them, where they ran away from, was Capsule Corp. They couldn't believe it. They were actually in the DBZ world. "Mad," Jessica said, the two of them starting down the sidewalk, "Is this some kind of dream?" Madison shrugged her shoulders and the two walked on.**

**Madison wasn't looking up and she bumped into someone. "Unh!" she grunted as she stumbled backwards. "I'm sorry," she said, "I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up from under the brim of her cap and saw Goku smiling at her. "That's ok." he said. She stared at him, her mouth half open. Jessica tipped her hat over her eyes and grabbed Madison's arm, dragging her along. "Nice meeting you, Goku." she said.**

**Goku nodded and was about to go back to his business, when he realized she'd said he said his name. He turned back around to see them disappearing down the street. He disappeared and reappeared. in front of the. They gasped. "Tell me, how did you know my name?" he asked. Jessica realized her mistake. "Um... lucky guess." she stammered, "We've heard so much about you, and just placed a name with a face." Goku shook his head.**

**"That was no lucky guess. Where are you headed?" he added. "South City." Madison said quickly, remembering the name from the tape, "And we're in a hurry. So... bye." She waved as she and Jessica took off down the sidewalk. Goku took off in the other direction, headed towards Capsule Corp., meeting Vegeta and Trunks on the way. "I think I found them." he told Vegeta.**

**"Where are they?" Vegeta asked. "They took off running down Maple Drive." Goku told them. "Thanks." Trunks said. He and Vegeta took off the way Vegeta came, with Goku following behind them. "There they are." Goku said, pointing down at the street below them. Vegeta and Trunks looked down and saw the two figures walking along peacefully. They landed quietly and a few feet behind them.**

**As soon as they moved forward to grab them, Bulma pulled up on one of her hover cycles. "Hi guys." she said cheerfully. "Be quiet, woman." Vegeta growled. Madison and Jessica turned around. "Run!" they yelled together, taking off again, running faster than before. Trunks and Goku frowned at Bulma, but Vegeta scowled at her. She gave a sorry shrug and took off.**

**Madison and Jessica had ran so far, so fast, they'd forgotten which way they'd turned off, and were now on a desert like area. They spotted a couple trees and rushed over to them. They sat down under the shade and stretched out. Jessica flipped her cap over her face and Madison let her hair out. "So peaceful out here." Madison sighed, "Nothing can go wrong." (Why must they jinx themselves?)**

**They had fallen asleep under the trees and were pretty exhausted, so they didn't notice when a figure came over to them. He stood in front of them, arms crossed over his chest, cape billowing behind him. He motioned to someone above him. "Thank, Piccolo." the person said as he landed. Piccolo nodded. The person picked up Madison, careful not to wake her, and Piccolo picked up Jessica, the two of them taking off.**

**They took them back to Capsule Corp., and Bulma gave them a room. She made sure to lock all the windows, and doors, except for the front one. The person, other than Piccolo, who had brought them in, stayed with them in their room, making sure they didn't do anything foolish. Madison was the first to wake up. She yawned and stretched, making a small noise.**

**She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened them. She looked around and realized they were back in their room. Beside her, in another bed, Jessica was just waking up. She looked around too, and sighed, "I give. We'll just stay with them for a while." "Good." said a voice from the side of the room, "Save us all the trouble of having to always run after you."**

**Madison and Jessica both looked over at the person in the corner. Madison immediately developed a cat-like face and heart eyes. Jessica just asked, "And you are...?" "Goten, Goku's son, other son." he answered. Madison grabbed Jessica's arm, never taking her eyes off of Goten, "Why didn't you tell me Goten looked so good?" she squeaked, "Last I saw of him, he was a little boy!"**

**Jessica shrugged, "I dunno. Must've slipped my mind or something." She wasn't interested in Goten. She had her eye on a certain purple haired young man. Goten looked like his father here and there, but he also had his own charms. He hair was cut short, not too short, still hand-run-through length. He had bangs framing his face already, and his smile, smirk, anything, could melt a girl's heart.**

**And that's exactly what it was doing to Madison. She held out her hand to him. "My name's Madison Q. Morgan." she told him. He shook her hand. "What the "Q" stand for?" he asked. "Now that is.. a secret." she laughed. He smiled at her. Jessica took this time to sneak out of the room. She closed the door quietly behind her. She giggled gleefully as she started down the hallway.**

**Back in the room, Madison was getting to know Goten better. "So," she said, "How old are you?" "I'm 16, making 17 in several weeks." Madison was celebrating internally, but kept it from showing. "You seeing anyone?" she inquired. He shook his head. Her heart just took a rocket to the moon. "Someone as handsome as you?" she added for luck. He laughed and shook his head. The celebration turned into a festival. "What about you?" The question caught her by surprise. "Wha--?" "Are you seeing anyone?" he asked again. She shook her head.**

**"Well, maybe, we can go out sometime." Madison couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "Me? You! Us?! A... date?" "Sure." he laughed, "It would be nice." "Sure." Madison agreed dreamily. Madison felt like lighting a flare and sending it off, to signal her happiness. She held her arms in the arm, like she was stretching, but she was really cheering, and right from the palm of her hand, a ki blast, blowing the roof from that section, from over of her head.**   
  



	3. A Week Of Training

  


**Chapter 3**

  
  
  


**Madison shook the plaster from her hair and clothes and looked over at the door as Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta rushed into the room. They looked at the hole in the roof then at Goten and Madison, who was still coughing from the dust. "What happened?" Gohan asked. Goten pointed to Madison. Madison mouthed a startled, "Me?!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and held out her arm. "All I did was this." She thought about what it feel like on her and Goten's first kiss.**

**She giggled inside and felt her face get hot from the blush, and out of her hand came a ki blast, a little large for someone who wasn't even a beginner or knew what it was. The bad part was that she had her hand pointed at the others. Vegeta took it, and though it wasn't much, it took him a while to make it disappear. Madison pulled the covers up to her nose as Vegeta glared at her. Before he'd dropped his hands, she'd caught a glimpse of a few burn marks and scars.**

**"I'm so sorry." she rambled, "I just didn't know that would happen. If you want, I can fix the roof." She hopped out of bed, dragging the sheet with her, still under her nose. She took Vegeta's hands in hers. "I'm really sorry. I don't wanna get off to a bad start with you. So..." She closed her eyes and concentrated on Vegeta's hands. Vegeta noticed they felt different, but he didn't know how. She opened her eyes and rushed back to the bed, the sheet dragging behind her.**

**She plopped down and brought it back up to her nose. Trunks, Gohan, and Goten stared at Madison while Vegeta looked at his hands. The scars were gone, even old ones from previous fights. She jumped back out of the bed again, leaving the sheet behind and rushing to the door. "In fact," she stated, "I'll get started on the roof right now." She rushed out just as Jessica was coming back.**

**"Maddy, what's wrong?" she asked. Madison smiled. "Nothing." she said cheerfully, "Nothing at all." She stuck her hands in her pocket and walked down the hall. "Oh, and guys? Everyone looked down the hall at her. "If I, you know, drop in, literally, don't worry, I'll be fine." She continued on her way. Jessica smiled. She looked around and noticed everyone staring at her.**

**"What?" she inquired, "Why are you guys staring at me?" Goten got up and left the room. "I'm going to help Madison." he said, disappearing around the corner. Trunks looked at Jessica and smiled. She smiled back and held out her hand, "Um.. my name's Jessica L. Christian. The "L" stands for "Lisa"." Trunks nodded and shook her hand. Gohan and Vegeta left the two standing there, just inside the door of the room.**

**"Well, I guess, you'd already know my name, and it's Trunks." Jessica laughed and nodded. Jessica had patience, but never with an opportunity like this, and this was something she'd dreamt of all her life. She sighed, "Okay. Listen, Trunks. I'm a straight-forward kinda girl," she started, "And I have something I need to tell you." She didn't wait for him to say anything, "I know you're about 20 and I'm 18," He nodded, "But I sorta like ya. "Like like" as those ditzy girls say it."**

**A clatter from above made Jessica and Trunks look up. Goten had Madison by her legs as she dangled through the hole in the roof. Her hair fell down over her face. "Way to go, Juliet." Madison muttered. Jessica shrugged, "You know me, Maddy. You gotta teach me the way you do it sometime." "She got her Romeo though." Goten let go of Madison in shock and she fell through the hole, landing safely on the bed. Jessica looked at Trunks with a big smile.**

**"I--it worked?" she stammered, "You gotta be kidding!" He nodded. Jessica couldn't believe it. She laughed and threw a fist in the air, but what down, shouldn't have. Plaster and dust landed on her and Trunks. She coughed and brought down her arm. "I'm not even gonna ask what just happened." she mumbled. Madison looked at the hole from her spot on the bed. Jessica shook the dust from her hair. "Where are the tools, Madison?" she asked, "I'm gonna help."**

**Goten, Madison, Trunks, and Jessica spent the rest of the day fixing the holes in the roof. By evening, Bulma had two new sun windows. Madison immediately fell asleep after all the work she had to do. Goten brought up some of the dinner on a tray and rest it on the small table next to her bed. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Not being completely asleep, Madison smiled to herself.**

**"You're a real gentleman, Goten." she whispered. "You're awake?" he asked. She rolled onto her side and nodded. She patted the spot next to her. Goten sat down on the edge of the bed. Madison wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned down and took off his boots, then lay next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I never want this to end, but I miss my family." she whispered.**

**Goten looked up at the ceiling. "You know," he said, "You look just as beautiful sleeping back then, as you do now, right next to me." She looked at him. "Get out!" she exclaimed, "That was you?!" She laughed as she remembered what she'd told him. "And I could also see the love you have for your brother." he added. Madison nodded and ended the conversation there. Minutes later, they fell asleep.**

**Jessica's day the next morning was heavenly, compared to Madison's. Madison woke up to the five surging powers of five Super Saiyans, Goten included. She pulled the sheet all the way up, over her nose, and began to sob, "Get out! Get out! It's hot, and I want to sleep...!" Vegeta laughed. "This is not sleep time. We have work to do." he said. Goten walked over and picked up a screaming and thrashing Madison and walked out with the others.**

**Jessica snuck out after them, keeping a safe distance so they wouldn't detect her. They'd given Madison a Saiyan bodysuit to put on, then dragged her out of Capsule Corp. Now they were headed for the direction of the isolated areas. Jessica bounded up the rocks to the cliff they flew up to, and peeked over the top. They'd landed and rest Madison down, but who landed later, made her gasp.**

**Behind Madison, Piccolo had just set down. Madison turned around and began to wail. She grabbed onto Vegeta's leg as he turned to leave with the others. "No!" she cried, "You can't leave me here! I'll die before I get started." "Gohan didn't, and he was younger than you." Goten pointed out. "So," she wailed, "Gohan's a Saiyan. Go back for Jessica!" Jessica sweatdropped from her spot. "Traitor." she mumbled. The guys looked over her way and she ducked down. Madison's wailing took their attention, "I'm only human!" "That's where you're wrong." Vegeta stated.**

**He took the opportunity, where Madison stared at him and loosened her grip, to take off, along with the others. Goten waved to her before they disappeared out of sight. Madison turned back to Piccolo, biting on the collar of the bodysuit. She gave him tear-filled eyes to see if he would fall for it. He shook his head and picked her up by her waist. "Time to start your training, kid." he said. Jessica heard Madison's crying until they took off.**

**Jessica ran off down the cliff and all the way back to Capsule Corp. She stormed in and slammed the door behind her. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked up from their spots in the living room. Jessica bowed politely. "Gomen. But do you know where Vegeta and those other guys are?" Bulma nodded and pointed down the hall behind her. "They're in the Gravity Room." Jessica bowed again and took off down the hall.**

**She reached the big door for the room. On the outside, the monitor read 500g, and rising. "So, they wanna play hardball, huh?" she muttered. She held the knob and turned it back to 0g. She laughed as she heard the multiple thuds in the room. She opened the door, and walked in, just as the guys were removing themselves from the ceiling, literally. They landed and stared at Jessica as she glared at them.**

**"What's your problem?" Vegeta snapped. She turned and stormed over to him. "Listen!" she snapped back equally, "I don't see why you have to act so arrogant. You act like you rule everyone!" "I do." he stated calmly. "No, you don't!" Jessica screamed, punching Vegeta square in his jaw. His head turned to the side from the force of the blow, and you could see the dark-colored bruise forming, with a little blood trickling from his mouth.**

**Jessica never gave up her glare or even flinch when Vegeta turned back around and looking at her, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten were a little shocked. "Unless you show us respect, I will never show you any." Jessica seethed, "Madison is still a child and what you did to her was just terrible." Vegeta had the urge to punch her back, and the fact of the matter is, that's what he did.**

**Jessica flew backwards and into the wall. As pieces crumbled around her, Jessica pulled herself from the indent she'd made and spit out blood. "You," she growled, "Y-you ungrateful, little bastard!" She charged at him and started throwing a blur of punches and kicks his way. What she didn't realize was that Vegeta had taken to the air and so had she. She was too busy trying to damage Vegeta, in a really bad way, to notice.**

**She pulled her hands back and held them at her side, gathering the energy. "Yaaah!" she screamed, launching the blast at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't dodge it, because the energy swirled past him, then became smaller balls that floated around him. She smirked. "Piccolo has some good tricks." She closed her hands and every last ball came in, exploding on contact with Vegeta. Using what little strength she had, she held her arm toward the growing circle of lights and fired several blasts after blast. She stopped and floated slowly to the ground, breathing heavily.**

**She wiped the blood from her mouth and spit out some. She was swollen in certain places. As the smoke and dust cleared, Vegeta was hanging in the air with his arm over his face. He was bruised and battered, but still holding his own. Jessica dropped to knees defeatedly. Vegeta floated down and landed in front of her. He smirked. "You've earned your respect from me." She sighed happily. "Thanks. Just... don't touch me right now." she added. Everyone laughed and Trunks helped her to her feet.**

**It was the next day and Piccolo was just returning with Madison. He kicked at the door, since his arms were full. Bra bounced up and opened the door. She gasped. "Daddy!" she called into the house, "Mr. Piccolo came back and he's got the girl!" She heard half the house rushing down. Jessica and Goten were the first two who she saw barrel across the room, followed by a few more.**

**Bra stepped out of their way. Jessica wanted to yell, but she refrained. "Piccolo," she said softly, "Piccolo, is she--you know?" "No." he answered, "She's just sleeping." Madison was covered with blood and scars and most of her bodysuit was gone. Piccolo had his cape over her, but you could still tell her damages were serious. The stickiness of the blood made her hair stick to her face also.**

**Goten moved to take Madison from Piccolo. As soon as he had her around her waist, she wrapped her fingers through Piccolo's cape and held on. "Madison." Goten urged, "Let go." Madison had her eyes closed as she shook her head. "I want to train with Piccolo some more." "But, Maddy--" "No "but"s." Madison said, cutting off Jessica, snapping open her eyes, "I said I'm staying and I'm staying."**

**Jessica was surprised at Madison's boldness, but agreed. "Goten, let her go." she instructed. Goten did as he was told and Piccolo took her back. "A week." Madison said. "A week!?" Jessica and Goten yelled in unison. "Shh." she said, "My head hurts. Yes, a week." she added, "I'll see you guys in a week." Bulma had left to get something and now came up behind Jessica and Goten, handing Madison some more bodysuits. "Take care." she said.**

**Madison smiled at her. "I will." Piccolo turned around and took off in the afternoon sky. "Come back to us alive." Jessica shouted after them, before turning back inside. She closed the door and leaned against it. "I only have one thing to say: who's hungry?" Everyone sweatdropped as she cartwheeled into the kitchen, missing all furniture, then did a back flip and landed behind the counter.**

**Jessica had the whole kitchen off limits for about four and a half hours. She came out another half hour later, covered in flour seasoning, a million different spices, oil, and a whole lot of other things. Her hair was clumped together and bits and pieces of lettuce and other thing were visible in it. She smiled perkily. She pulled a frying pan and pot spoon from hammer space and ran the "dinner bell".******

**Those nearby, jumped at the sudden noise, those further, only heard the ringing. "If the humans get here before the Saiyans do, I won't have to share all the food!" she yelled throughout the house. Pan, Marron, and Bra were the first she spotted headed towards her. She stuck herself between the doorway to the kitchen, and the living room, so they screeched to a halt.******

**"What's wrong?" Marron asked, "Didn't you call for everyone?" Jessica nodded, "I want _everyone_ to be right here, though." Pan, Marron, and Bra plopped down and waited. Minutes passed by, and soon, after fighting Goku, Jessica counted the heads. "... Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Dr. Briefs." she finished. "Wait a minute. Where's Vegeta?" she questioned, looking around. She looked through the group and didn't see him.******

**She opened her mouth and bellowed, "VEGETA!! GET YOUR SORRY CARCASS DOWN HERE! WHEN I COOK, EVERYONE EATS!!" "Be quiet, girl. I already have a headache." Jessica turned around and spotted Vegeta behind her. "What are you doing in there?" "I came through the other door, connected to the den, where I was." "Oh." Jessica said, sweatdropping and moving aside for everyone to enter.******

**They all rushed past her and found a place at the table. Jessica walked into the kitchen and brought out the salads first. She gave Goku and Trunks a stern look as she handed out the plates. She went back into the kitchen section, and brought back out a big platter, with a cover on it, and stuck it in the middle of the table. She went back still and brought out two more platters, each with a separate cover and in a different hand.******

**She rest them on both sides of the biggest platter and pulled off all the covers in one swift, fluid motion. Everyone was drooling. If it weren't for the over-sized pot spoon in her hand, her food would be finished. There was everything from a huge turkey and hen, down to the smallest pea. She held the spoon up and smiled. "Ok!" she giggled, "Dig in!" And that's exactly what they did. She was lucky enough to get three plates her herself, and they were full, too.**   
****   
****   
****


	4. A Way Home...

**Chapter 4**

  
  


**Madison's week was over and she would be returning back to the house any moment soon. Jessica rushed out to meet her. She looked up in the sky and saw two little dots getting bigger. Soon after, they took on the forms of Piccolo and Madison. Before landing, Madison executed a wonderful flip. Jessica rushed up and gave Madison a big hug. "Oh! I've missed you so much!" Madison cried.**

**"I missed you, too." Jessica said, "By the way, you look great!" Jessica moved Madison back a little to get a good view. She still had the face and shape of the sixteen-year-old she knew, but you could still see the muscles in her thighs and legs, and also her in her arms. Her face and smile still held that "Madison" charm everyone knew and came to love. Her hair had also grown in length. It was now down to the middle of her back, and had been bleached, by the sun, so the strawberry was slowly disappearing.**

**Jessica hugged Madison again. That's when Madison saw Goten, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. "Um... Jess," she started, "Do you think you could excuse me? I have something I need to do." Jessica smiled, "Sure. Go ahead. I need to talk to Mr. Namek anyway." Jessica patted Madison on the back as she started walking over to Goten. Jessica moved over to Piccolo's side. "So... Piccolo..."**

**Madison smiled like she'd just met Goten, for the first time. Goten moved forward and picked her up around the waist, swinging her around. Madison laughed happily. He brought her down, and held her close against him. He slowly pulled back, holding the back of her head, then brought it forward, their mouths meeting in the most passionate kiss they ever shared. "Never leave me again." he whispered breathlessly, putting her head on his shoulder. "I won't. I promise," she sighed, "I love you." "I love you, too." he stated back.**

**"Aww. That's so sweet." Jessica sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. Back at the doorway, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Bra, Pan, and Marron were doing the same. "How beautiful..." Chi-Chi sighed. Madison laughed and kept her head buried in Goten's shoulder. Jessica moved over and shooed the crowd away from the door. "Oh. Ok. Break it up. Nothing to see here. Move along." They grumbled, but walked off. Jessica dusted off her hands at a job well done.**

**She looked around and frowned. "Now," she huffed, "Where's my _Trunksie-Wunksie_?" Goten rested his head on Madison's hair to smother his laughter. Even though she'd been gone, training for a week, she still smelled fresh, like a just blossomed flower. Trunks came out from around the side of the house. "My name is not what you say it is. Just... Trunks." "Silly me." Jessica said. She turned back to Piccolo. "Do we have a deal?" she asked.**

**"Isn't Vegeta already training with you?" he asked. She nodded, "But that's not enough. I don't beg for stuff that I want. Ask Madison, she'll tell ya." Madison looked up and nodded her head. "So... train me, or forget you ever had a life, 'cause when I'm through with you, you won't." She plastered a sweet smile on her face. Madison sighed, "Jessie, let's forget all this training. Let's head to the mall. But first, I have to soak in a hot bath."**

**One hour, and about three hot baths later, the two girls, their guys, Bulma, and Bra, Marron, and Pan, started off towards the local mall. Madison and Jessica got a few stares, but the glares from Goten and Trunks made them back off. When they reached the mall, they noticed there was as group outside. When they walked by they got a few catcalls and wolf whistles. Madison and Jessica told the others to go on ahead, they wanted a word with the group.**

**They walked up to them and smiled. "Well, well, well." Jessica snickered, "We got ourselves a gang of tough boys, checking us out, Mad." Madison laughed and walked up to the leader. She ran her finger from his left cheek to his right. "What's your name?" she whispered. "Jake." he answered. "Well, Jake. Do you know it is not polite to make a play for a girl when she's with her guy? Hmm?"**

**Jessica moved to another one on a motorcycle. "Your friend seems to have his hands full." she told him. "What do you think?" the boy scoffed. Jessica glared at him. "Listen, punk." she growled, grabbing him by his shirt, "I don't know who you think you're dealing with, but the point we came over here to make is, don't ever take us for your regular street girls. Got that?!" The boy nodded quickly. "Good." She let go of his shirt. "C'mon, Maddy. Let's go."**

**Madison turned away from the leader, after proving her point, and leaving a few slight scars, and followed Jessica inside. They spotted the guys easily. They were the ones surrounded by all the swarming, clingy girls. Bulma and the others were off to the side, beside them. The two girls stormed over and pushed through the crowd. "Listen here!" Jessica exclaimed, "There are ours. O-U-R-S." "So buzz off, bimbos!" Madison added.**

**The group of girls grumbled and glared at them, but left none the less. "What was that all about?" Jessica inquired. "I believe it's the hair." Trunks said, running a hand through his. Everyone laughed. "Not funny." Jessica said, giving him a playful punch, "Now let's go shop." "You said the magic word." Bulma said from beside them. "Yay!" the three little girls agreed. They walked ahead, while Jessica and Madison dragged the boys along.**

**Hours later, the gang returned at Capsule Corp., with half of every store with them. They had to get several different taxis to help them take everything home. The taxi drivers had to even help take a few things to the door, where the other guys were waiting to take them. After they sorted them out, Bulma's closet was bursting, Madison's and Jessica's were burst, Marron, Bra, and Pan's were just right, and Goten and Trunks' were half full.**

**Even though Jessica and Madison had shopped their hearts out, they still weren't as happy. The new skylight windows in their rooms hung open and they were out on the roof, staring at the stars. Madison hugged her knees to her chest. "Daddy," she sobbed, "Ken. I miss them. I miss the way Ken would call me, _squirt._ I miss the way he'd always tease me. I miss Daddy's cooking. I just miss them!"**

**Jessica got up and sat beside Madison, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Shh. Shh. It's okay." she comforted, "It's ok. I miss my mom and baby brother, too." Madison rested her head on Jessica's shoulder. "The last thing I told them was, I'll be..." "...back later." Madison finished for her, "And I had a plan that would've mad us real sisters."**

**"You mean to make our parents meet and send them on a couple good dates?" Jessica asked. She felt Madison nod on her shoulder. "That was my plan also!" she exclaimed. Madison's sobs grew louder, "My birthday passed, and they weren't even able to celebrate it." Jessica comforted Madison down some more. "it's gonna be ok, Maddy. Mine missed my birthday, too. Why not go back to where we first dropped in to see if we can find something?" she suggested. Madison looked up and nodded, and the two of them took off into the night.**

**From the height they were at, they couldn't distinguish much of the features, so they got a little lower. Jessica spotted the pond she was by, and Madison found several boulders, each a good ways behind the other. "Jessie, do me a favor." "What kind?" "Stand where you were when you first heard me and call my name. I'm trying to figure out which boulder I was at, when I woke up." "Ok."**

**The first boulder was too close. She skipped the second and third, going to the fourth, but that was way too far. She then spotted a smaller boulder between the two she'd skipped. She was able to lean against it too. *Now, Jess.* she said telepathically. Jessica cupped her hands around her mouth. "Maddy! Madison, can you hear me?" The answer that came back to her was faint, as the day they came into this world, "Yes. This is where I was, and I found something!"**

**Madison flew the short distance and landed next to Jessica. The sun had just risen and she held up a box to Jessica. An old, dirty, crushed box. Jessica brushed it off and tried to figure it out. She turned it over and gasped, "Mad, that's us!" "Impossible!" Madison looked at the box along with Jessica and saw it was true. They were on the cover of the box, which turned out to be a video case, looking like how they did, when they were both ten years old.**

**"Jessica. We're on a cassette cover. It doesn't make sense. We're from Earth, in our dimension." Madison explained. "Somehow, this proves, they knew about us, and exactly what we've been doing our lives, because we..." "...knew what they've been doing their lives." they finished together. "That's creepy." Madison said, shuddering. "But, now what happens?" Jessica thought out loud, "The two worlds are now in... one?"**

**The box in her hands finally turned into dust, slipping through her fingers. Jessica and Madison looked at each other. They heard a noise behind them and then something landed in front of them. Jessica bent and picked it up. It was another video case. It was almost as old as the first one, but with the dirt on it, it gave it more age. Madison looked over Jessica's shoulder and screamed. She rushed past her and over to where a body was now lying on the ground, covered in dirt and blood.**

**Jessica rushed over to Madison. Madison! Look at this." She showed her the case. It was the same as the first one, just with someone different. Two people difference actually. A young boy and girl. Madison tried and turned the person over onto their back. She moved the hair from their face and gasped. "Madison," Jessica said quietly, "This looks just like your cousin..." "Samantha!" Madison screamed.**

**Madison held Samantha in her arms and carried her to the pond. She washed off her face then gave her a little water to drink. Samantha swallowed the water and coughed. Jessica felt another person nearby. She floated up and scanned the area. About a mile away, she saw another figure. She took off and landed next to the person. She nearly fell down when she landed. Her nephew, who's fifteen, lay sprawled out on the dirt.**

**"Jamie!" she cried, stumbling across the ground. She dropped to her knees near him and picked him up, the second cover turning to dust. She got up and went back to Madison. Madison met her halfway in the air. "we've got to get them back to Capsule Corporation." she said when she saw Jamie, "They need medical attention, and fast." "That's what a hospital is for. We can't take them to Capsule Corp. We don't want the others to know what we were doing out here."**

**Madison nodded and the two of them took off, back to the mainland. When they neared Capsule Corp., they descended and continued on foot. They made it to the hospital and got immediate help. They got, what most said, was the best doctor; Doctor Jacobs. The doctor had left Madison in the room with Jamie and Samantha. The progress was improving, but slowly, and Madison couldn't take it.**

**She paced around the room. Jessica had her eyes closed she couldn't see her. "Jessica, I can't take it anymore." she declared, "It's taking too long." She walked over to the beds and passed her hands over both, Jamie and Samantha. The monitor's beeping picked up and their rate soon regulated. Madison sighed happily and pulled the oxygen masks off of their face.**

**The two of them took deep breaths and started coughing. Jessica got up and walked over to Jamie's bed, just as he opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times then looked at her. "Aunty... J..?" he said weakly. Jessica nodded. On the other side, Samantha was hugging Madison as tight as she possibly could. Jessica held Jamie's hand. "I want you to tell me everything, but not here." she whispered.**

**She pulled all the life support devices from his body and so did Madison to Samantha. Madison picked her up and walked to the window, opening it. She stood on the ledge, holding Samantha in her arms. "Madison." she whimpered, "You're can't be serious." "Hold on tight." Madison instructed, giggling a little. Smirking she jumped out of the window, with Jessica not too far behind, Jamie clinging to her.******

**They stopped inches from the ground the touched down. When they let go of Jamie and Samantha, the two of them leaned against each other. Madison and Jessica laughed. After catching their breaths, the asked, "Where are we?" They looked around. "You're on Earth." Madison said, "Just not our dimension." "What?!" they exclaimed. "This is the DBZ World, and we found you two half-dead. Care to explain?" Jessica said, putting her arms behind her head.******

**Samantha and Jamie explained the whole thing to them. From when they went into the new video store, up to before they went unconscious. Samantha held out her hand like she was holding something. "The tape is here." "What?!" Now it was Madison and Jessica's turn to exclaim. "I never let it go." she continued, "Jamie grabbed my hand and it was there as we disappeared." "That could be our way home." Jessica mumbled.******

**Madison looked at her. "Our way?" What do you mean?" Jessica pounded her fist into her other hand. "Don't you see?" They brought a DBZ tape to the right dimension. It can't stay, it has to go back. If it goes back automatically, we're doomed here, but if it timed, or something, we can still make it." She looked at Samantha and Jamie, "But first, some clothes for them.******

**They took the two to the nearest clothing store and bought them the exact same thing they had when they had first "dropped in". They then took a taxi to the end of city and took off, back to the island. They landed and immediately began searching the area. As they searched, Jessica asked Samantha, "What and time was it when you left our dimension?" "October 5th. Around 3:15 p.m. Why?"******

**Madison had heard her. "You mean it's still Saturday?" she yelled. Jamie nodded. At that moment, a bright, blue light, shooting up in front of them, forming a big circle, tunnel like, stopped further conversation. "That's it!" Madison gasped, pulling Jamie over to Jessica. She pushed Jamie and Samantha into the tunnel of light. The young teens looked around then started to fade. "It's working!" Jessica squealed. "Now we can go home." Madison sighed.**   
****   
****


	5. An Unexpected Re-Arrival

**Chapter 5**

  
  


**Back at Capsule Corporation. "Bulma!" Vegeta yelled, "I told you to lock all windows!" "Well I thought I wouldn't have to," Bulma yelled back, equal to her spouse, "They've been here for four months now, if they'd wanted to escape, they would have!" "Guys..." Goten mumbled, staring out the window. "Not now!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled. "Ok, but I think you should see this..."**

**Vegeta and Bulma looked up at Goten and Trunks at the same sun window, then at each other. Vegeta picked Bulma up and levitated up to the other window. They looked outside and saw the bright, blue tunnel, looking like a line from their distance, shining high into the sky. "What is it?" Bulma asked. "I don't know." Vegeta said, "But whatever it is, Jessica and Madison are involved." Trunks and Goten looked at each other then took off.**

**Vegeta took off after them, after dropping Bulma back down on the bed. Gohan and Goku also saw the figures and went after them. Back on the island, Jamie and Samantha were still being transported home. "We'll see you when we get there." Jessica and Madison said. Jamie and Samantha nodded then vanished. Jessica stepped to the side and made a motion with her arm in the direction of the tunnel.**

**Madison giggled and acted like a lady from the 17th or 18th century. "Why, thank you, good sir." Jessica straightened up and followed her into the tunnel. They held hands and crossed their fingers just as Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta landed in front of them. Madison gasped. She reached forward and realized her hand didn't pass back through the blue light tunnel. She punched against it to no avail. She began sobbing against it.**

**"It's not fair." she cried, "Why?" Jessica put her hand against the tunnel and stared at Trunks. "We don't belong in this world." she explained to the crying Madison, "And they don't have a way to ours. The first time we came across them, they weren't really in our world. Just blurs, or invisible figures that could touch and feel." Goten and Trunks walked up and pressed their hands against the outside of the tunnel wall. Madison and Jessica had already started disappearing.**

**Madison looked up and pressed her hand directly on Goten's and Trunks' hand was already by Jessica's. In the background, Goku and Gohan were waving, Vegeta was just staring on. Madison sobbed softly as she continued to disappear. "I love you." she whispered. "Ditto." Goten mouthed. She choked out a laugh and wiped some tears from her eyes. "Come back soon." Goku yelled. "Good bye, Trunks. Never forget me." Jessica said. "I won't. I promise."**

**Madison pulled her arm away and wiped away a few more tears. Before going back, she'd promised herself to show them what she'd learned with Piccolo, it was now or never, she figured. She clenched her fists at her side and concentrated. Her figure became solid again, and energy crackled around her. Her hair flared up and sparked between gold and the original blond color. Her eyes turned white then she blinked and it was a turquoise green. She unclenched her fists, now a Super Saiyan.**

**She looked up at them and bounced up and down at the shocked look of Goten, Gohan, and Trunks, and the smile of Goku, and the proud smirk of Vegeta. She had a kitten face as she showed off her power. She finished off with a curtsy and returned to normal. She straightened up and grinned, poking at her cheeks with her index fingers. She winked and gave a peace sign as she disappeared with the sweatdropping Jessica.**

**The tunnel disappeared, taking the tape along with it. "Cute kids." Gohan said. Goten turned and looked at him. "They weren't kids." he stated, taking off. "And they're not from that dimension either." Trunks added, following after his friend. No one said anything else as they took off after the two. Vegeta looked up and silently prayed to Kami for those two to return to them soon.**

**Jessica and Madison, in the tunnel, had their knees hugged to their chest and tucked their heads in, and were falling freely and more slowly. They looked up and saw a faint light at the bottom. "_Head towards the light..._" Madison said in an eerie voice. Jessica laughed and the two of them swam for it. They reached it and stood up. Another light surrounded them and they disappeared from the tunnel.**

**They reappeared inside the store they were in before. They looked around and saw that everyone was still going about their business, like nothing had happened. They dusted themselves off and noticed they were wearing the clothes they had on when they left the DBZ world. They rushed out of the store, out of the mall. "We need to find Jamie and Samantha." Madison said, looking up and down the streets.**

**Jessica snapped her fingers. "I remember. Sam said that she and Jamie went to a new store." "Oh, yeah." Madison gasped, I know that shop. It's down on Cobb's Creek." They took off running. Surprisingly, they reached there in a matter of minutes. They walked in and instantly spotted Jamie and Samantha. They were also wearing what they left the world in, black, and they stuck out like a sore thumb.**

**"Couz!" they yelled when they saw Madison and Jessica by the door. They rushed at them with open arms. Madison scooped up Samantha and swung her around. Jessica just hugged Jamie. "See, we made it after all." she told him. He nodded and laughed. The four of them wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and walked happily out of the store, heading home.**

**They soon separated, heading for their rightful houses. Madison looked at her watch. "4:00," she sighed, ""Goten probably had his birthday already." She calculated the hours until October 5th, DBZ World time, their anniversary. "Tonight... 11:00 p.m. I'm going back whether they like it or not." She walked home with her hands stuck in her pockets.**

**She walked through her door, literally, and it wasn't broken. "Dad," she called, "I'm back." She got no answer. "Ken? Anybody?" She walked through the kitchen doors. She spotted a note stuck to the refrigerator. She walked up and pulled it off. "_Maddy. Your brother left with his friends earlier, and I went out also. There's food in the fridge. Be back soon. Love, Dad._" She sighed and walked up to her room.******

**She pulled out two suitcases from under the bed. She emptied her closet of all her favorite clothes and shoes. She emptied the drawers, too. She packed everything into the two suitcases. She put up all her perfume, deodorant, lotions, and all other body needs in a plastic bag and put it on of the suitcases. She took up all her plushies and favorite decorations in her room, and packed it gently in also.******

**She stuck the bags under the bed and flopped down. She looked over at the window and saw the image of Goten smiling at her. She turned her head and looked at her ceiling. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but when she awoke, her clocked blinked 10:15. She got up and ran downstairs. Still no sign of her father or brother.******

**She picked up a pen and wrote a note when they came back. "_Dear Dad/Bro. I've gone to spend a week at Jessica's. Don't wait up for me. Love, Maddy._" She stuck it on the fridge where the old one was and rushed back upstairs. She grabbed her two suitcases, stuffing the clock in at the last minute, and rushed outside, locking the door behind her. She looked around, and seeming to have the power to do this, took off into the night, quickly.******

**She flew past the mall and landed in an abandoned field. She dropped her bags and picked up a long stick. She spent a couple minutes building a circle with a pentagon in the middle, from her books on witchcraft. She passed her hands over it and hardened the soil area around her. She picked up her suitcases and got in the middle of the circle.******

**"_Gods of the Heavens, Gods of the Nether worlds, become one with My Power, bestow your great might upon me, send me back to where you know I must be, back with my true love and family!_" Madison's chant sparked life into the circle. Every line glowed gold. A faint light shot up around her, making her hair float up. She tilted her head upwards, and with a slight flicker, disappeared.******

**When Madison opened her eyes, she smiled at the sight around her. The familiar deserted island where she first landed. The landing changed a bit though. She landed and still ended up getting bloody, and she was still able to fly, barely. She picked up her suitcases and took off slowly for Capsule Corporation, keeping her ki level basically dead.******

**She flew through the back of town and ended up in front of Capsule Corp. She'd never been so tired. She dropped her bags then dropped to her knees, draping her arms over each suitcase. She raised a hand and rang the doorbell, then fainted over the bags. Marron came and answered the door. When she saw the body, she gasped and shouted back into the house.******

**"Bulma! Someone fainted in front of your door!" Bulma and other came rushing out. Bulma gasped when she saw the person. Vegeta walked past her and bent next to Madison. He lifted her up and took her into the house. Her hair covered her face, so he didn't know it was her. Goten and Trunks each picked up a bag, and followed him, up to the room where she and Jessica stayed before.******

**Vegeta walked in and over to the bed, resting her down, as Trunks and Goten brought up her bags. Vegeta moved to the side of the bed and pushed her hair away rom her face at last. "Masaka!" he exclaimed, "It can't be!" Trunks and Goten looked over and him and also gasped. "You're right," Goten said, "It can't be." They all stared on as Madison lay there in her bed, looking like a fallen angel.******

****

**Jessica now stood next to the circle Madison had made, with her own suitcases next to her. "Tsk. Tsk." she said, shaking her head, "How dare she think of leaving me when it's my anniversary, too." She stepped into the circle. The spell was different, but the same thing happened. "_Gods of the Spirit World, take me in your grasp, transport me please, safe and sound, to where I need to be!_"******

**The same faint light surrounded her and she disappeared. The other difference was, when she reappeared, she was perfectly fine. No blood, no dizziness, no nothing. "Huh." she said, looking herself over, "I'm a better witch than I thought." She took off in the direction of Capsule Corporation and made it in minutes, seconds to be exact, before the day started. She rang the doorbell a couple times. Inside she heard Trunks' mouth as he came to open the door.******

**"...I don't know." he was saying, opening the door, "But she wouldn't be here without..." He looked at the person in the doorway, smiling sweetly at him, "...Jessica..!" "Exactly." Goten's voice came, "So then where is she?" "Standing outside the door." Trunks answered in a trance-like state. Goten laughed, "Yeah. Very funny, man. But, seriously..." He looked over at Trunks and saw it was true.******

**"They're coming back like bad dream, but just that they're good, and real." Goten stated. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Jessica asked, giggling. "Would you like to come in?" Trunks asked, still in the trance. She picked up her bags and handed them to Trunks, knocking him to his sense. She floated in, up the stairs, and to her old room. She flung open the door. "Your equal has come back!" she exclaimed.******

**Vegeta, who was meditating on the windowsill, cringed when he heard the voice. "I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that you weren't too far behind." he said without looking up. Jessica chuckled, "It's good to see you again, too, Vegeta." He looked up at her and gave his smirk-smile. "Why did you two come back anyway?" he asked, going to Madison's bedside.******

**Jessica frowned. "What do you mean by, _why did we come back_?" she half-snapped. Vegeta shrugged. Jessica was practically bubbling with rage. "Vegeta." Madison said, putting her hand on his. He looked down at her. She smiled sweetly at him. "What month and day is it?" she asked, keeping her voice leveled. "It's October, and I think it's the--" Madison gave his hand a squeeze and nodded. "Well, you know, I'm.. ahem, yeah." Madison laughed, "Yes, I know exactly what you are."******

**"Yeah. Yeah." Jessica grumbled, "We know you're sorry. Now, what do you have to say?" Vegeta was a little surprised by her tone of voice and words towards him, and didn't answer. Trunks came up behind Jessica and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped and tried to turn around, but Trunks wouldn't let her. "Happy Anniversary." he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned to the side, bringing his head forward enough so she could see him.******

**"Happy Anniversary." she said back, bringing his face to meet hers. "Aww. That's so sweet." Madison sighed from where she was, still holding Vegeta's hand. Jessica giggled, but continued kissing her lover. Goten poked his head around the corner and knocked on the already open door. "Can I come in?" he asked. Jessica and Trunks separated from their kiss. "Yeah, you can." she said, "We were just leaving." She took Trunks' hand and led him out of the room quickly.******

**Goten went to the other side of Madison's bed. He knelt down and took her hand in his. "Now tell me." he started, "How come Jessica is in perfect shape, and you're here, lying in bed, blood on your face?" Madison laughed, her eyes sparkling, "My spell must've been off." Goten laughed also. "Happy Anniversary." he said. "Happy Anniversary." she answered. She let go of Vegeta's hand and wrapped it around Goten's neck.******

**Vegeta felt it was time he left. He walked across the room. "Bye Veggie-chan." Madison said in a sing-song voice. Vegeta scoffed and walked out, closing the door behind him. She looked back at Goten then shuffled out of the bed, into the joining bathroom. When she back out, her face was clean and some of her hair was tucked behind her ear. She looked at Goten. "I'm sorry." she said, seeing the half-shocked look on his face.******

**He understood and nodded, moving to hold her around her waist. She laughed as he pulled her close and lowered himself and her back down on the bed. He planted small kisses on her neck and lips. "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked in a seductive voice. She smiled coyly and nodded. "I'm tell you now. Madison, you're absolutely breathtaking." She laughed and pulled the covers across the two of them. About an hour later, they were asleep peacefully, entangled in each other's arms.**   
****   
****


End file.
